


Lent

by welkinalauda (iiii)



Series: Salvaged from Tumblr [10]
Category: Tumblr - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2019-09-20 02:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiii/pseuds/welkinalauda
Summary: LentI observe Lent by doing one thing each day that I’ve been putting off.  Little things.  Big things.  For stuff I really don’t want to do, I’ll count each component step separately.  If I miss a day, I can double up later, or (as happens some years) I can keep going past Easter until I’ve completed the number of tasks I’ve assigned myself.I post what I’ve done each day somewhere public, so there’s a record.So: daily notes of random, ahoy.





	1. 2015

[#Lent 2015](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2015)[#2/18/15](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/2%2F18%2F15) Made MD appt

[#Lent 2015](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2015)[#2/19/15](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/2%2F19%2F15) Made hair appointment

[#Lent 2015](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2015)[#2/20/2015](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/2%2F20%2F2015) Had teeth cleaned.

[#Lent 2015](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2015)[#2/21/2015](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/2%2F21%2F2015) New bed delivered; re-arranged bedroom.

> [sandraugiga](http://sandraugiga.tumblr.com/post/111786316697): I love your quilt. It is amazing. 
> 
> [welkinalauda](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/111787277429): Thanks!  My sister made it.
> 
> [sandraugiga](http://sandraugiga.tumblr.com/post/111787872047): Your sister is extremely talented. And the quilt fits really nice with the new bed. May it bring you rest and lovely dreams.
> 
> [welkinalauda](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/111788364959/sandraugiga-welkinalauda-sandraugiga): I will tell her you said so.  :)

> [#warm and fuzzy feelings](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/warm-and-fuzzy-feelings) [#turtles all the way down](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/turtles-all-the-way-down)

[#Lent 2015](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2015)[#2/22/15](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/2%2F22%2F15) Put up wall hanging.

[#Lent 2015](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2015)[#2/23/15](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/2%2F23%2F15) Took recycling out.

[#Lent 2015](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2015)[#2/24/15](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/2%2F24%2F15) Ordered medic alert bracelet.

[#Lent 2015](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2015)[#2/25/15](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/2%2F25%2F15) Did ironing.

> I need to either start taking those two shirts to the dry cleaner, or take them to Good Will and be done with them.  Letting them sit six months between wearings because I don’t want to iron is no way to run a wardrobe. 
> 
> [#I hate ironing](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-hate-ironing)

[#Lent 2015](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2015)[#2/26/15](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/2%2F26%2F15) Cleaned out the right-hand closet floor.

>  Nothing left but bookends and killer bunny slippers.
> 
> [#bunnies bunnies it must be bunnies](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/bunnies-bunnies-it-must-be-bunnies) [#farewell shoes I never wear](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/farewell-shoes-I-never-wear) [#should find a better place for the bookends](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/should-find-a-better-place-for-the-bookends)

[#Lent 2015](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2015)[#2/27/15](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/2%2F27%2F15) Saw doctor.

[#Lent 2015](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2015)[#2/28/15](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/2%2F28%2F15) Got hair cut.

[#Lent 2015](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2015)[#3/1/15](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/3%2F1%2F15) 1st trip to basement.

[#Lent 2015](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2015)[#3/2/15](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/3%2F2%2F15) Called plumber.  Also, rec’d medic alert bracelet & got md’s opinion of my latest lab work.

[#Lent 2015](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2015)[#3/3/15](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/3%2F3%2F15) Shelved everything.

[#Lent 2015](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2015)[#3/4/15](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/3%2F4%2F15) Sorted the mail stack.

[#Lent 2015](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2015)[#3/5/15](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/3%2F5%2F15) Printed tax forms and brought them home.  Also filed that large stack o'files & brought home the books my coworker gave back to me. [#wizard of oz](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/wizard-of-oz)[#tales of the city](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/tales-of-the-city)

[#Lent 2015](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2015)[#3/6/15](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/3%2F6%2F15) The plumber rescheduled, so purged/re-arranged hanging clothes.

[#Lent 2015](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2015)[#3/7/15](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/3%2F7%2F15) Dropped clocks off at the shop. 

> [In the cheese shop around the corner, The Talking Heads were playing and I was made glad. 
> 
> what’s the matter with him? He’s alright!  
>  I see his face The lord won’t mind  
>  Don’t play no games He’s alright  
>  Love from the bottom to the top  
>  Turn like a wheel He’s alright  
>  See for yourself The lord won’t mind  
>  We’re gonna move Right now  
>  Turn like a wheel inside a wheel]

[#Lent 2015](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2015)[#3/8/15](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/3%2F8%2F15) 1st kitchen reshuffle: upper cabinets.

[#Lent 2015](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2015)[#3/9/15](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/3%2F9%2F15.) 1st attempt at taxes.

[#Lent 2015](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2015)[#3/10/15](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/3%2F10%2F15) Called stereo repair guy. He’s out of town until the middle of April.

[#Lent 2015](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2015)[#3/11/15](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/3%2F11%2F15) Bought sheets.

[#Lent 2015](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2015)[#3/12/15](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/3%2F12%2F15) Called the hotel down the street about using their pool.

[#Lent 2015](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2015)[#3/13/15](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/3%2F13%2F15) Got disposal replaced. 

> This will, hopefully, also take care of the slow drain.  
> 
> Then the plumber guy said he didn’t do dishwashers.  Which I suppose is better than him taking it apart and not being able to reassemble it, but I told the very cheerful woman on the phone that I wanted the grinding noise in the dishwasher to stop, and she said they could fix that.  
> 
> So after not showing up last week and having to reschedule, and this morning not relaying the door code to the actual plumber so I could let him into the building, they did not complete all the work they agreed to do.
> 
> I don’t know if this is egregiously bad, or if this is just the standard level of administrative incompetence in the industry.  I do know I am not impressed with Hetherington Plumbing.

 [#Lent 2015](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2015)[#3/14/15](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/3%2F14%2F15) Finished doing taxes. 

> [for a certain value of ‘finished,’ anyway.  Didn’t realize I’d need another form for the state return, so I’ll have to print & complete that later.]
> 
> I don’t owe them any more money, so that’s nice.

[#Lent 2015](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2015)[#3/15/15](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/3%2F15%2F15) Re-arranged kitchen cabinets again.  I think I’m getting close, here.

[#Lent 2015](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2015)[#3/16/15](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/3%2F16%2F15) Finished rearranging the closet.

[#Lent 2015](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2015)[#3/17/15](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/3%2F17%2F15) Tidied under bathroom sink. Which reminds me, I should get under the kitchen sink, too.

[#Lent 2015](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2015)[#3/18/15](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/3%2F18%2F15) Missed day

[#Lent 2015](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2015)[#3/19/15](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/3%2F19%2F15) Mailed tax returns.

[#Lent 2015](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2015)[#3/20/15](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/3%2F20%2F15) Talked to the hotel down the street about using their pool.  Had to do it in person; they wouldn’t tell me membership fees over the phone.  And… now I know why.  I’ve paid less in rent (for a crappy apartment, in a cheap location, twenty years ago… but still) than they want for monthly dues.  Too bad, too.  They are very conveniently located.  Time to go talk to the Chinatown Y.

[#Lent 2015](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2015)[#3/21/15](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/3%2F21%2F15) Inaugurated Bundt pan. Next time, I think two packs of stuffing mix.

[#Lent 2015](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2015)[#3/22/15](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/3%2F22%2F15) pulled past-dated packages from dry food cabinet; assembled jams & jellies &c. to take in to work; re-arranged the glassware some more; de-linted the laundry closet [#make-up for 3/18/15](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/make-up-for-3%2F18%2F15)

[#Lent 2015](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2015)[#3/23/15](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/3%2F23%2F15) Cleaned out purse [found 21₵ at the bottom]. Also giving that pair of glasses a try.

[#Lent 2015](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2015)[#3/24/15](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/3%2F24%2F15) Washed the soot out of the window screen. 

> First vacuumed it, then put it under the shower.  Managed to thoroughly splash the vacuum cleaner in the process.  THIS IS WHY I NEVER CLEAN.  I am bad at it and I don’t think ahead.  
> 
> [#waiting until morning to test the vacuum](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/waiting-until-morning-to-test-the-vacuum) [#best case: still works](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/best-case%3A-still-works) [#worst case: dramatically shorts out a city block](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/worst-case%3A-dramatically-shorts-out-a-city-block) [#I'll settle for if I just broke it](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I%27ll-settle-for-if-I-just-broke-it) [#it's a few decades old](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/it%27s-a-few-decades-old) [#it could stand to be replaced](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/it-could-stand-to-be-replaced) [#please don't short out the whole block](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/please-don%27t-short-out-the-whole-block)
> 
> Update: vacuum cleaner still working, did  **not** blow out any portion of the electrical grid.
> 
> life is good.

 [#Lent 2015](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2015)[#3/25/15](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/3%2F25%2F15) Half-did stuff: 

> put the screen back on the window (and got most of the soot off the sill, too)
> 
> took jams & jellies &c. in to work

> moved the earring array to the coffee table to be sorted 

> [#seriously thinking about painting that windowsill black](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/seriously-thinking-about-painting-that-windowsill-black) [#it'll still get all covered in soot](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/it%27ll-still-get-all-covered-in-soot) [#just won't show as much](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/just-won%27t-show-as-much) [#today's earrings: moose and anvils](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/today%27s-earrings%3A-moose-and-anvils)

[#Lent 2015](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2015)[#3/26/15](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/3%2F26%2F15) Took hangers back to the dry cleaner.

[#Lent 2015](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2015)[#3/27/15](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/3%2F27%2F15) Went to mend the belt loop on my robe, and realized that it had come loose due to fabric failure.  Took note of the other worn-through spots where the fabric has given way.  Ordered a new robe.  [#I've had that robe for a good twenty years now](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I%27ve-had-that-robe-for-a-good-twenty-years-now)[#it's worn pretty well](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/it%27s-worn-pretty-well)

[#Lent 2015](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2015)[#3/28/15](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/3%2F28%2F15) Mended the pocket of my coat.  While I had the needles out, put a stitch in the cleavage of that wrap dress so I can wear it without worrying about gapping.

[#Lent 2015](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2015)[#3/29/15](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/3%2F29%2F15) Took the stuff for Good Will down to the basement.  (my sister flaked on helping me get it to Good Will, and guests are coming Friday) 

[#Lent 2015](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2015)[#3/30/15](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/3%2F30%2F15) Cleaned bathroom.

[#Lent 2015](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2015)[#3/31/15](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/3%2F31%2F15) Made a start on sorting the earrings. 

> [#I have too many earrings](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-have-too-many-earrings) [#but I actually wear most of them on a semi-regular basis](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/but-I-actually-wear-most-of-them-on-a-semi-regular-basis) [#and the rest were gifts](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-the-rest-were-gifts) [#or mementoes of my youth](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/or-mementoes-of-my-youth) [#don't want them gone](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/don%27t-want-them-gone) [#just to be tidy without my further involvement](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/just-to-be-tidy-without-my-further-involvement)

[#Lent 2015](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2015)[#4/1/15](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/4%2F1%2F15) Checked in with the clock repair shop.  Took three separate conversations to get an answer, but the upshot is they say I can pick them up Saturday after next.

[#Lent 2015](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2015)[#4/2/15](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/4%2F2%2F15) Finished sorting out the earrings (for now, anyway) and got them off the coffee table.  Good thing, because I’ve got houseguests starting tomorrow.

[#Lent 2015](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2015)[#4/3/15](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/4%2F3%2F15) Vacuumed the white blood cells.  Also, paid property taxes.

[#Lent 2015](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2015)[#4/4/15](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/4%2F4%2F15) Met my latest cousin-in-law. [#404](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/404)[#day not found](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/day-not-found)

[#Lent 2015](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2015)[#4/5/15](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/4%2F5%2F15) Went to Easter service at Grace Cathedral.   

> (Lovely church.  Possibly the worst-conceived order of service I’ve ever stood through.  Back to First Pres next year.)
> 
> Bought shoes.
> 
> Stood on the flight deck of a retired aircraft carrier & got pictures of the city.  (I wasn’t actually  _putting that off_  so much as I went along when informed of the plan.  Still, I think the pictures came out.)
> 
> Got my nephew his birthday presents.
> 
> [#Easter Sunday](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Easter-Sunday) [#got some rain this morning](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/got-some-rain-this-morning) [#Grace Cathedral](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Grace-Cathedral) [#USS Hornet](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/USS-Hornet) [#you can see the Bay Bridge silhouetted against Marin](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/you-can-see-the-Bay-Bridge-silhouetted-against-Marin)

 


	2. 2016

[#Lent 2016](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2016)[#2/10/16](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/2%2F10%2F16) Cleared the stacked-up mail, et c., from the living room.

 I think I have all my tax docs, so that’s good.

[#Lent 2016](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2016)[#2/11/16](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/2%2F11%2F16) Ordered shelves for kitchen.

[#Lent 2016](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2016)[#2/12/16](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/2%2F12%2F16) Finished  _Captive of the Labyrinth_.

The biographer has reconstructed Sarah Winchester out of her correspondence with her lawyer, so there is a strong emphasis on what property she bought when, and far less detail about things like what exactly Sarah’s nephew Ollie did to get himself disinherited.  

I think the author does prove her point - the Myth of the Mystery House is so much sheep dip.  Sarah Winchester amused herself playing at architecture and landscaping on her ranch for twenty years, meanwhile snubbing most of what passed for Society in the Santa Clara Valley and up the peninsula.  There was this fairy-tale construction out at the end of Moorpark Road with ramifications and crenelations and a seven-story cupola set in the midst of extensive and fabulous gardens… and no-one was ever asked in for tea.  So they made stuff up.  Rather than a shy, arthritic lady who lived with her niece and enjoyed remodeling, she became a desolately lonely woman tormented by guilt, desperately living by some con artist’s nonsense orders.  

The 1906 quake did a lot of damage to the house.  The seven-story cupola collapsed.  The third and fourth stories she’d tacked on didn’t do well either, nor the balconies and the plasterwork.  She hadn’t built right for earthquake country.  She was far from alone in that.  But afterward, everyone else either finished the job of knocking down the distressed buildings, or set immediately to repairing and improving them.  Sarah Winchester had the workmen cart away the rubble and close what was left to the elements.  That was where the repairs and remodeling stopped.  (Which, btw, is how those doors opening on to second-story nothing came to be: they used to open on to balconies that didn’t survive the big quake.)  

After that, until her death in 1922, she divided her time between the ranch and her other properties: a houseboat moored off Burlingame, a conventional house in Atherton.  She didn’t ask anyone in for tea there, either.  

Fun side facts: Sarah Winchester had a foreman named Ned Rambo and a doctor named [Euthanasia Meade](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwebcache.googleusercontent.com%2Fsearch%3Fq%3Dcache%3AdRHKu9nyTAwJ%3Awww.santaclararesearch.net%2FSCBIOS%2Fmeade.html%2B%26cd%3D1%26hl%3Den%26ct%3Dclnk%26gl%3Dus&t=OTIyNDI2MmUxNDRjMTBhNWJmYjE0OGJlODY4ZDVmZmU2NjhiY2U1MSw5ekpZTW9uRA%3D%3D&b=t%3A0uBFBznWrCGtBXYYAWqPPA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwelkinalauda.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F139220761964%2Ffinished-captive-of-the-labyrinth-the-biographer&m=1).

[#Captive of the Labyrinth](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Captive-of-the-Labyrinth) [#Sarah Winchester](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Sarah-Winchester) [#and her house](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-her-house)

[#Lent 2016](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2016) [#2/13/16](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/2%2F13%2F16) 

[ ](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/image/139247712529)

Got hand truck.

[#also a burrito (not shown)](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/also-a-burrito-%28not-shown%29)

[#Lent 2016](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2016)[#2/14/16](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/2%2F14%2F16) Did Something about the bar and the bookcase under it.

[#Lent 2016](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2016)[#2/15/16](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/2%2F15%2F16) Got Joan Jett/Heart tix for August.

[#Lent 2016](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2016)[#2/16/16](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/2%2F16%2F16) Cleared out stocking drawer.

[#I tried to take those two sweaters to be blocked](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-tried-to-take-those-two-sweaters-to-be-blocked) [#but my regular dry cleaner had never heard of blocking](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/but-my-regular-dry-cleaner-had-never-heard-of-blocking) [#probably a language issue](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/probably-a-language-issue) [#She was trying to describe something that they could do that might work](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/She-was-trying-to-describe-something-that-they-could-do-that-might-work) [#but since all I know is the word](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/but-since-all-I-know-is-the-word) [#and not what it entails](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-not-what-it-entails) [#I thanked her and went on my way](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-thanked-her-and-went-on-my-way) [#Which reminds me I need to take them the quilt](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Which-reminds-me-I-need-to-take-them-the-quilt) [#before the weather changes back](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/before-the-weather-changes-back)

 [#Lent 2016](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2016)[#2/17/16](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/2%2F17%2F16) Cleared everything but magnets and unused tickets off the front of the refrigerator.

 [#I keep telling myself the next time I go to the Boardwalk](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-keep-telling-myself-the-next-time-I-go-to-the-Boardwalk) [#I'll use those old tickets](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I%27ll-use-those-old-tickets) [#but that would involve actually going to the Boardwalk](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/but-that-would-involve-actually-going-to-the-Boardwalk)

[#Lent 2016](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2016)[#2/18/16](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/2%2F18%2F16) Took hangers back to the dry cleaner.

[#Lent 2016](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2016)[#2/19/16](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/2%2F19%2F16) Hung my pots and pans.

[#Lent 2016](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2016)[#2/20/16](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/2%2F20%2F16) Took that box of cameras to the camera store.

Those were Grandfather’s cameras.  Dad got them after Grandfather died.  I think Dad meant to get them functional and use them, but never got around to it.  They just sat in his basement.  I got them after Dad died - I worked with a camera lover at the time, and I meant to ask him about what they were worth.  I never got around to it.  (One of the many hard things about settling someone’s estate is trying to fix a cash value on their possessions while it feels like your top layer of skin has been removed.)  So I’ve had the box of cameras stashed in a succession of storage spaces for 16 years now.  

A big part of my list for this Lent is going through my storage locker in the basement.  I started today by grabbing the first three boxes in the front and bringing them upstairs.  Top box was the cameras.  I started to set them aside (again), and then I thought, “Today is a good day to sell those cameras.”  If anyone in the family was a camera person, I’d have passed them on, but… no, none of us are.

The guy at the shop said he’d be able to sell the Land Camera  _qua_ camera, but the rest was pretty much decorative bric-a-brac at this point, and it’d take some elbow grease to make it actually decorative (it had gotten very schmutzy in that box).  He made an offer, I took it, and now I am finally shut of that box of cameras.

[#Lent 2016](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2016)[#2/21/16](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/2%2F21%2F16) Reshuffled the stuff under the bathroom sink.

[#Lent 2016](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2016)[#2/22/16](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/2%2F22%2F16) Ordered stockings.

Also finally got around to picking up some dishwashing liquid.  

[#Lent 2016](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2016)[#2/23/16](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/2%2F23%2F16) Got the next three boxes from storage.

Well, two boxes (towels, dishes) and last year’s bag of clothes for Goodwill.  I have additions for that bag.

[#Lent 2016](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2016)[#2/24/16](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/2%2F24%2F16) Got under the kitchen sink.

[#Lent 2016](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2016)[#2/25/16](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/2%2F25%2F16) Excavated the linen chest. 

Put most of it back, and the sad floor pillows too.

[#still can't bring myself to toss the sad floor pillows](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/still-can%27t-bring-myself-to-toss-the-sad-floor-pillows) [#Dad made those](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Dad-made-those) [#but they are way sad at this point](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/but-they-are-way-sad-at-this-point) [#Dad would have tossed them by now](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Dad-would-have-tossed-them-by-now)

[#Lent 2016](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2016)[#2/26/16](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/2%2F26%2F16) Found the turkey platter.

[#now the trick is keeping track of it until November](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/now-the-trick-is-keeping-track-of-it-until-November)

[#Lent 2016](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2016)[#2/27/16](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/2%2F27%2F16) Dry run with the tax returns.

[#CA's forms make the 1040 look like a model of clarity](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/CA%27s-forms-make-the-1040-look-like-a-model-of-clarity)

[#Lent 2016](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2016)[#2/28/16](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/2%2F28%2F16) Turned mattress.

[#Lent 2016](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2016)[#2/29/16](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/2%2F29%2F16) Washed the kitchen trash can.

[#Lent 2016](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2016)[#3/1/16](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/3%2F1%2F16) Started culling bookcases.

Got blown off-course by the realization that I do after all still have copies of “The Man Who Could Not See Devils” and “The Ugly Chickens,” just not in the collections I thought they were in.  Got a solid foot of book in the OUT pile anyway.

[#Lent 2016](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2016)[#3/2/16](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/3%2F2%2F16) Cleaned coffeemaker.

[#Lent 2016](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2016)[#3/3/16](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/3%2F3%2F16) Pulled another three boxes out of storage.

[#Lent 2016](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2016)[#3/5/16](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/3%2F5%2F16) Book-culling II: Analog Boogaloo

[#Lent 2016](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2016)[#3/7/16](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/3%2F7%2F16) Printed out tax forms & brought them home.

[#I was going to get them filled in too](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-was-going-to-get-them-filled-in-too) [#but today is not that day](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/but-today-is-not-that-day)

[#Lent 2016](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2016)[#3/8/16](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/3%2F8%2F16) Three more boxes.  

[#Lent 2016](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2016)[#3/9/16](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/3%2F9%2F16) Removed closet doors.

[#Lent 2016](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2016)[#3/10/16](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/3%2F10%2F16) Completed tax returns.

[#done for real this time](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/done-for-real-this-time) [#still have to make copies and mail them](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/still-have-to-make-copies-and-mail-them)

[#Lent 2016](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2016)[#3/11/16](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/3%2F11%2F16) Copied taxes and got coin rolls from the bank.

[#Two half-assed tasks makes a whole](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Two-half-assed-tasks-makes-a-whole) [#yeah I'm going with that](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/yeah-I%27m-going-with-that)

[#Lent 2016](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2016)[#3/12/16](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/3%2F12%2F16) Got one of the closet doors to the basement & brought another load of boxes up.

[#turns out closet doors are hard to maneuver on a hand truck](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/turns-out-closet-doors-are-hard-to-maneuver-on-a-hand-truck) [#I'll get the other one later](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I%27ll-get-the-other-one-later)

[#Lent 2016](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2016)[#3/13/16](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/3%2F13%2F16) Figured out how to fit the fan in the closet.

> [hearseeno](http://hearseeno.tumblr.com/post/141003503316) *head tilt*  
> 
> Is the fan going into the closet for storage, or is there a need for the fan’s services in the closet.  

> [welkinalauda](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/141005984784) …wait.  
> 
> It’s in there for short-term storage.  And also to enjoy the company of the killer bunny slippers. 
> 
> [sandraugiga](http://sandraugiga.tumblr.com/post/141040700697) Fans and killer bunny slippers hidden in the closet?
> 
>  
> 
> [welkinalauda](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/141071637964) I should be worried, shouldn’t I?
> 
> [hearseeno](http://hearseeno.tumblr.com/post/141073880786) Well, yeah. Cuz don’t be fooled by the fluff, it has these nasty big pointy teeth. And the other one is your Biggest Fan.

>  
> 
> [welkinalauda](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/141079212669/hearseeno-welkinalauda-sandraugiga) Oh, dear.

> [#bunnies bunnies it must be bunnies](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/bunnies-bunnies-it-must-be-bunnies) [#I call it The Breeze](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-call-it-The-Breeze)

[#Lent 2016](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2016)[#3/14/16](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/3%2F14%2F16) Started on the files, which is to say, pulled all the file boxes out, lined them up under the window, and sorted the past year’s loose mail on top of them.  Also took my annual look at Dad’s resume from 1967, which includes his height, weight, and how many children he had at the time (6′, 185#, 2).  He was looking for work as an electrical engineer, and found it, too.  Times have changed.

Incidentally found the mailing labels, so tomorrow is mailing tax returns.

[#no pie today](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/no-pie-today) [#I shall have to observe Pi Day from a respectful distance](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-shall-have-to-observe-Pi-Day-from-a-respectful-distance) [#probably on Friday](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/probably-on-Friday) [#pizza day :)](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/pizza-day-%3A%29)

 

[#Lent 2016](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2016)[#3/15/16](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/3%2F15%2F16) Moved the other closet door downstairs; brought up three more boxes.

[I was going to mail my taxes, but… stuff happened.]

Also talked to my sister CC - I had asked her, if Regan Tam had a garden, what would she grow?  And she said, it would be a formal Chinese garden.  And I was like,  _yes_.  That is way better than my plan, which was to endow Regan Tam with something very like my sister’s yard, with more meaningful plants.  So I’m researching Chinese gardens & plant symbolism instead of unpacking boxes.

[#Lent 2016](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2016)[#3/16/16](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/3%2F16%2F16) Stopped in at Claire’s for a pack of ponytail holders.  

Also sorted through the music.  Which needed to be done, as there was a stack of CDs clogging up the shelf onto which I mean to empty the dish boxes.  But on the other hand was a huge waste of time, because at the moment no part of my stereo is working, so why am I keeping the music?  I want to get my old stereo fixed, but it’s old enough that it’ll cost more to fix than it will to replace.  But from the Amazon reviews, middle-of-the-line tape decks aren’t what they used to be.  Harrumph.

[#Lent 2016](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2016)[#3/17/16](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/3%2F17%2F16) Mailed my taxes.

[#Lent 2016](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2016)[#3/18/16](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/3%2F18%2F16) Observed Pi Day; picked out curtains for the closet.

[#Observing Pi Day from a respectful distance](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Observing-Pi-Day-from-a-respectful-distance) [#not absolutely certain about the curtains](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/not-absolutely-certain-about-the-curtains) [#but the price is sure right](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/but-the-price-is-sure-right) [#we shall see...](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/we-shall-see...)

[#Lent 2016](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2016)[#3/19/16](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/3%2F19%2F16) Got the rest of the boxes from the basement; final book cull.

[#moved up my timetable a bit](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/moved-up-my-timetable-a-bit) [#my BFF is showing up tomorrow with a truck](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/my-BFF-is-showing-up-tomorrow-with-a-truck) [#to take my excess crap off to a benefit sale](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/to-take-my-excess-crap-off-to-a-benefit-sale) [#for the the Cancer Society](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/for-the-the-Cancer-Society) [#I like the Cancer Society](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-like-the-Cancer-Society) [#good & helpful people there](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/good-%26-helpful-people-there)

[#Lent 2016](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2016)[#3/20/16](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/3%2F20%2F16) Went through all six dish boxes.

[#today was supposed to be the charity run](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/today-was-supposed-to-be-the-charity-run) [#but rain happened](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/but-rain-happened) [#so instead of getting the donations wet](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/so-instead-of-getting-the-donations-wet) [#I took the train down to my BFF's place and we had some drinks at Molloy's](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-took-the-train-down-to-my-BFF%27s-place-and-we-had-some-drinks-at-Molloy%27s) [#good bar](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/good-bar) [#I have way too many dishes](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-have-way-too-many-dishes) [#seriously I didn't even know](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/seriously-I-didn%27t-even-know)

[#Lent 2016](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2016)[#3/21/16](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/3%2F21%2F16) Got most of the shopping list from the hardware store.

[#they didn't have stork scissors](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/they-didn%27t-have-stork-scissors) [#and I forgot to check for cheap paintbrushes](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-I-forgot-to-check-for-cheap-paintbrushes) [#(my sister swears by them for keyboard cleaning)](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/%28my-sister-swears-by-them-for-keyboard-cleaning%29) [#but everything else I got](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/but-everything-else-I-got)

[#Lent 2016](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2016)[#3/22/16](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/3%2F22%2F16) Got nephew’s birthday presents shipped.

[#also dropped off the new drapes at the dry cleaner](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/also-dropped-off-the-new-drapes-at-the-dry-cleaner) [#and picked up the packing paper from the living room floor](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-picked-up-the-packing-paper-from-the-living-room-floor)

[#Lent 2016](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2016)[#3/23/16](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/3%2F23%2F16) Bought stereo.

I had a stereo - turntable, tape-to-tape, three CD changer, AM/FM radio.  It was a perfectly good middle-of-the-line music player, twenty-five years ago.  Currently the only part that’s even theoretically working is the tuner, and reception here is not good.  I miss my records.  I  _really_ miss my mix tapes.  

“Fix/replace stereo” has been on my Lent List for years now, and it just kept not happening - mostly because the CD player was still working.  The CD player started making scratchy noises over the music in January.  I costed out repair, and much as I hate letting go of finished goods, my stereo is just not worth fixing.  One-for-one replacement isn’t possible.  So, I found a combo turntable/CD player with a cassette player on the side.  

It’s playing my Queen’s Greatest Hits tape right now. :)

[#Lent 2016](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2016)[#3/24/16](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/3%2F24%2F16) Boxes back downstairs.

[#only one box still had stuff in it](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/only-one-box-still-had-stuff-in-it) [#the rest I'm just stashing until I need to move something](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/the-rest-I%27m-just-stashing-until-I-need-to-move-something)

[#Lent 2016](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2016)[#3/25/16](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/3%2F25%2F16) Hung closet curtains.

[#I think they'll do](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-think-they%27ll-do)

[#Lent 2016](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2016)[#3/26/16](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/3%2F26%2F16) Loaded boxes for charity into my BFF’s truck, then lavished her with sushi.

[#much easier to move around in here without a dozen boxes cluttering up the space](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/much-easier-to-move-around-in-here-without-a-dozen-boxes-cluttering-up-the-space) [#gave away a book to one of the neighbors we passed in the lobby](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/gave-away-a-book-to-one-of-the-neighbors-we-passed-in-the-lobby) [#it was a good day](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/it-was-a-good-day)

[#Lent 2016](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2016)[#3/27/16](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/3%2F27%2F16)  **Happy Easter!**

Changed out shower curtain; tried some of my mother’s 78s on the new turntable (Glenn Miller, “Moonlight Cocktail;” Eddie Fisher, “When I was Young”).

I don’t remember hearing these before, ever, because I don’t remember a time when we had the right equipment.  Turntables coming standard with three speeds: good.

**Stuff left undone** , to be finished RSN:

  * Property taxes: this Friday.  
  * grand book/dish/music re-organization: basically the plan is to move all the non-fiction to a final configuration not yet envisaged, such that the music and the dishes take up 2/3 of the bookcase across from the kitchen and all books are neatly filed by category into the remaining shelf space.  It may take a while.
  * flattening the rugs.  They’re ruffled up from having stuff rolled across them.  I’m putting off settling them until I’ve figured out whether to move the small bookcases around.  This is rank procrastination.
  * rolling & depositing the coins cluttering up my coffee table.    
  * the vacuum cleaner’s home has been usurped by the fan.  I gotta figure where to stash it.  Maybe the laundry closet… 



**Stuff left half-done** , to be finished (hopefully) next spring:

  * the files.  I got the paper put away, but I really do need to reorganize it all into a better semblance of sense.  And this time, include the file box I forgot was under the bed.



**Stuff not even started** :

  * unfucking the computer area.
  * moving out the Ikea piece displaced by the bookcase my sister dumped on me. 
  * buying shoes.
  * buying stork scissors.
  * talking my sister into putting a new waistband on that one skirt.



Maybe next year.

[#the Lenten Saga draws to a close](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/the-Lenten-Saga-draws-to-a-close) [#all y'all have a beautiful Spring](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/all-y%27all-have-a-beautiful-Spring)


	3. 2017

 

 

[#Lent 2017](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2017)[#3/1/17](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/3%2F1%2F17)[#long ago I accumulated a lot of postcards](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/long-ago-I-accumulated-a-lot-of-postcards)[#lately I've been sending them to DC](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/lately-I%27ve-been-sending-them-to-DC)[#one a day](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/one-a-day)[#requesting presidential tax returns](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/requesting-presidential-tax-returns)[#past time I sorted out the pile](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/past-time-I-sorted-out-the-pile) got the postcards out of the box.

  


 [#Lent 2017](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2017)[#3/2/17](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/3%2F2%2F17) Bought witch hazel.

 [#Lent 2017](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2017)[#3/3/17](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/3%2F3%2F17) Shifted the stack of boxes & crap out from the foot of my bed.

[#Lent 2017](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2017)[#3/4/17#I did have a slightly more ambitious plan for today](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-did-have-a-slightly-more-ambitious-plan-for-today)[#replacing flashlight batteries](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/replacing-flashlight-batteries)[#but BFF's grandmother died](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/but-BFF%27s-grandmother-died)[#(Grandma was past 90 and in hospice care so](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/%28Grandma-was-past-90-and-in-hospice-care-so)[#not surprising but still sad)](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/not-surprising-but-still-sad%29)[#so I spent the afternoon feeding BFF seafood and bloody marys](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/so-I-spent-the-afternoon-feeding-BFF-seafood-and-bloody-marys)[#listening to her](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/listening-to-her)[#sounds like one of the cousins](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/sounds-like-one-of-the-cousins)[#feels that it's her job to distract everyone from their grief](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/feels-that-it%27s-her-job-to-distract-everyone-from-their-grief)[#by staging a dramatic adaptation of Bleak House](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/by-staging-a-dramatic-adaptation-of-Bleak-House)[#with herself as the original Jarndice plaintiff](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/with-herself-as-the-original-Jarndice-plaintiff)[#shouldn't get far](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/shouldn%27t-get-far)[#not least because the aspiring Miss Jarndyce isn't a named heir](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/not-least-because-the-aspiring-Miss-Jarndyce-isn%27t-a-named-heir)[#that would be her father](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/that-would-be-her-father)[#who's been pretty sick himself but isn't dead yet](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/who%27s-been-pretty-sick-himself-but-isn%27t-dead-yet)[#and has his own agenda](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-has-his-own-agenda)[#ANYWAY](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/ANYWAY)[#the battery run is now an errand for another day](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/the-battery-run-is-now-an-errand-for-another-day) Diced up that onion that’s been sitting there for a week.

 [#Lent 2017](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2017)[#3/5/17](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/3%2F5%2F17) Switched the iron and the towels.

 [#Lent 2017](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2017)[#3/6/17#still have no idea if the amount on the 1099-G](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/still-have-no-idea-if-the-amount-on-the-1099-G) [#is supposed to be income](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/is-supposed-to-be-income) [#or a deduction](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/or-a-deduction) [#or just for my info](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/or-just-for-my-info) taxes - dry run

 

[#Lent 2017](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2017)[#3/7/17](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/3%2F7%2F17)[#it's a slow-motion game of musical cupboards I'm playing](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/it%27s-a-slow-motion-game-of-musical-cupboards-I%27m-playing) shuffled stuff around in the closet some more

 [#Lent 2017](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2017)[#3/8/17](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/3%2F8%2F17)[#decorative vs utilitarian](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/decorative-vs-utilitarian)[#sorta](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/sorta) Sorted bags

 

[#Lent 2017](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2017)[#3/9/17](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/3%2F9%2F17)[#...and forgot to print the state forms](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/...and-forgot-to-print-the-state-forms)[#dammit](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/dammit) Printed out 1040 form

 

[#Lent 2017](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2017)[#3/10/17](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/3%2F10%2F17)[#...and printed out the state income tax forms](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/...and-printed-out-the-state-income-tax-forms) Activated the new bank card.

 

[#Lent 2017](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2017)[#3/11/17](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/3%2F11%2F17)[#it's a slow-motion game of musical cupboards I'm playing](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/it%27s-a-slow-motion-game-of-musical-cupboards-I%27m-playing)[#anyone want some plastic flatware?](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/anyone-want-some-plastic-flatware%3F)[#I have trouble throwing away functional things](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-have-trouble-throwing-away-functional-things) Repurposed those two wooden boxes (one now organizes my plastic flatware collection; the other has the random silver[tone] tchotchkes)

 

[#Lent 2017](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2017)[#3/12/17](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/3%2F12%2F17)[#it's a slow-motion game of musical cupboards I'm playing](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/it%27s-a-slow-motion-game-of-musical-cupboards-I%27m-playing) shifted linens

 

[#Lent 2017](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2017)[#3/13/17](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/3%2F13%2F17)[#it's a slow-motion game of musical cupboards I'm playing](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/it%27s-a-slow-motion-game-of-musical-cupboards-I%27m-playing)[#I should really toss this crap and not look back](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-should-really-toss-this-crap-and-not-look-back)[#maybe next year](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/maybe-next-year) Consolidated the random ought-to-be-discarded small electronics, boxes therefrom, extension cords, program discs, and floppies into one box & shoved it in the window seat.

 

 

[#Lent 2017](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2017)[#3/14/17](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/3%2F14%2F17)[#it's a slow-motion game of musical cupboards I'm playing](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/it%27s-a-slow-motion-game-of-musical-cupboards-I%27m-playing)[#Happy Pi Day to all and to all a good night](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Happy-Pi-Day-to-all-and-to-all-a-good-night) cleared the stuff out of the first window seat off of the second window seat.

[#Lent 2017](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2017)[#3/15/17](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/3%2F15%2F17)[#I was going to do my taxes tonight](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-was-going-to-do-my-taxes-tonight)[#but instead went to have pizza with my sister & bil](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/but-instead-went-to-have-pizza-with-my-sister-%26-bil)[#Observing Pi Day from a respectful distance](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Observing-Pi-Day-from-a-respectful-distance)[#We were going to go last night but they postponed](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/We-were-going-to-go-last-night-but-they-postponed)[#they do that a lot](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/they-do-that-a-lot)[#ANYWAY](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/ANYWAY)[#I loaned them the first seven seasons of SPN on DVD](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-loaned-them-the-first-seven-seasons-of-SPN-on-DVD)[#and they're almost done](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-they%27re-almost-done)[#this is the first chance I've gotten to talk to them about it](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/this-is-the-first-chance-I%27ve-gotten-to-talk-to-them-about-it)[#I'm happy to announce that they will be joining us obsessives](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I%27m-happy-to-announce-that-they-will-be-joining-us-obsessives)[#if only for a little while](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/if-only-for-a-little-while)[#The bad news is that they are very wrong about Amy Pond](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/The-bad-news-is-that-they-are-very-wrong-about-Amy-Pond)[#I explained my reasoning](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-explained-my-reasoning)[#My bil was starting to draw parallels with Iphegenia in defense of his position](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/My-bil-was-starting-to-draw-parallels-with-Iphegenia-in-defense-of-his-position)[#when I broke a wineglass](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/when-I-broke-a-wineglass)[#and the conversation was derailed](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-the-conversation-was-derailed)[#I need to follow up...](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-need-to-follow-up...)[#but between the unexpected social event and the broken glass](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/but-between-the-unexpected-social-event-and-the-broken-glass)[#I thought it best not to try mathing with consequences tonight](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-thought-it-best-not-to-try-mathing-with-consequences-tonight)[#and I've already](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-I%27ve-already)[#imprudently](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/imprudently)[#burned through most of the small easy around-the-house tasks](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/burned-through-most-of-the-small-easy-around-the-house-tasks)[#taxes tomorrow](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/taxes-tomorrow) Missed day

 

[#Lent 2017](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2017)[#3/16/17](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/3%2F16%2F17)[#taxes are best in small doses anyway](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/taxes-are-best-in-small-doses-anyway) Taxes! finished the federal & realized I didn’t have a schedule 540 CA printed out, so, that’s still to do.  I’ll probably get them in the mail next week sometime.

 

 

[#Lent 2017](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2017)[#3/17/17](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/3%2F17%2F17) Took hangers back to the dry cleaner. Printed out that last tax schedule.

 

[#Lent 2017](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2017)[#3/18/17](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/3%2F18%2F17) Moved the window seat ten inches to the left.

 

 

 

  


 

 

[#Lent 2017](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2017)[#3/19/17](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/3%2F19%2F17)[#it's a slow-motion game of musical cupboards I'm playing](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/it%27s-a-slow-motion-game-of-musical-cupboards-I%27m-playing)[#linens & towels upper left](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/linens-%26-towels-upper-left)[#sweaters upper right](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/sweaters-upper-right)[#tools floor right](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/tools-floor-right)[#vacuum brushes brooms floor left with the fan](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/vacuum-brushes-brooms-floor-left-with-the-fan)[#the fan will be coming out when the rain stops for the season](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/the-fan-will-be-coming-out-when-the-rain-stops-for-the-season)[#RSN](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/RSN) closet to final arrangement

 

 

[#Lent 2017](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2017)[#3/20/17](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/3%2F20%2F17) Finished taxes.

 

[#Lent 2017](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2017)[#3/21/17](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/3%2F21%2F17)[#Scalzi by mail](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Scalzi-by-mail) Mailed taxes. Also, _The Collapsing Empire_ arrived.

 

[#Lent 2017](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2017)[#3/22/17](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/3%2F22%2F17) cleared away accumulated mail &c.

 

[#Lent 2017](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2017)[#3/23/17 ](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/3%2F23%2F17)Went to that one restaurant I’ve been walking past for years. Also went to the Matisse/Diebenkorn show.  Diebenkorn saw some Matisse up close as a young man and it really set off the fireworks behind his eyes.  It definitely shows when you see them set side-by-side.

 

[#Lent 2017](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2017)[#3/24/17](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/3%2F24%2F17)[#this is going to take longer than I thought](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/this-is-going-to-take-longer-than-I-thought) Sorted (some of my) postcards.

[#Lent 2017](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2017)[#3/25/17](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/3%2F25%2F17)[#I think the problem wasn't the batteries](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-think-the-problem-wasn%27t-the-batteries)[#and it's time to replace the flashlight](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-it%27s-time-to-replace-the-flashlight)[#I don't want to replace the flashlight](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-don%27t-want-to-replace-the-flashlight)[#that was Dad's flashlight](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/that-was-Dad%27s-flashlight)[#from the tool box in the van](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/from-the-tool-box-in-the-van)[#Dad would have found a way to make it work](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Dad-would-have-found-a-way-to-make-it-work)[#but then Dad had a degree in electrical engineering](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/but-then-Dad-had-a-degree-in-electrical-engineering)[#and knew his way around a soldering iron](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-knew-his-way-around-a-soldering-iron)[#I lack his expertise](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-lack-his-expertise) Replaced the batteries in the [flashlight](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.flashlightmuseum.com%2FEveready-Flashlight-8215-Yellow-Sport-Gear-2-Way-with-Lanyard-4AA-1995%26message%3Demail_sent&t=ZDAyMWYwMWU5YjQwOGI3MjdhZDMwNjhlNjUzYzQ1Y2YzZDE5YjkyZCxXeU9CZWNiQg%3D%3D&b=t%3A0uBFBznWrCGtBXYYAWqPPA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwelkinalauda.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F158828855194%2Freplaced-the-batteries-in-the-flashlight&m=1). Dropped off the accumulated stack of old batteries for recycling while I was there.

 

[#Lent 2017](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2017)[#3/26/17](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/3%2F26%2F17)[#also got some of this week's action items stashed in my bag](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/also-got-some-of-this-week%27s-action-items-stashed-in-my-bag)[#so I'll have them handy to act on](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/so-I%27ll-have-them-handy-to-act-on) Got the crap up off the floor.

 

[#Lent 2017](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2017)[#3/27/17](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/3%2F27%2F17)[#not sure about the result](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/not-sure-about-the-result)[#we'll see how long this arrangement lasts](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/we%27ll-see-how-long-this-arrangement-lasts) Did something about the computer area.

[#Lent 2017](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2017)[#3/28/17](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/3%2F28%2F17)[#Doubling up!](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Doubling-up%21)[#bought those boots for my one-and-only trip to Europe](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/bought-those-boots-for-my-one-and-only-trip-to-Europe)[#which means ~1996 or so](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/which-means-%7E1996-or-so)[#the cobbler was impressed](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/the-cobbler-was-impressed)[#because while they're in terrible shape](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/because-while-they%27re-in-terrible-shape)[#they look really good for twenty-some years old](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/they-look-really-good-for-twenty-some-years-old)[#The skirt was originally made by another sister](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/The-skirt-was-originally-made-by-another-sister)[#it was originally too big](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/it-was-originally-too-big)[#my waistline has since doubled](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/my-waistline-has-since-doubled)[#Happily](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Happily)[#it's a ridiculously simple gathered skirt](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/it%27s-a-ridiculously-simple-gathered-skirt)[#that was over-bunchy around the waist](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/that-was-over-bunchy-around-the-waist)[#doubling the waistband is apt to improve matters](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/doubling-the-waistband-is-apt-to-improve-matters) Dropped off boots at the cobbler to be re-soled; also, passed skirt to my sister to have a new waistband attached

 

[#Lent 2017](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2017)[#3/29/17](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/3%2F29%2F17)[#note to self: get more nickel & dime rolls](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/note-to-self%3A-get-more-nickel-%26-dime-rolls) Rolled coins

 

[#Lent 2017](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2017)[#3/30/17](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/3%2F30%2F17)[#I am an ardent devotee of trailing-edge technology](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-am-an-ardent-devotee-of-trailing-edge-technology) added Joe Walsh to my at-work music library

[#Lent 2017](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2017)[#4/1/17](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/4%2F1%2F17)[#I feel productive](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-feel-productive)[#oh-so-productive](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/oh-so-productive) I missed yesterday, so today I

  * posted a meta I’ve been fidgeting with for months
  * turned the mattress
  * shoved some stuff into the right boxes under the bed
  * fished a sock out from behind the bedframe



[#Lent 2017](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2017)[#4/2/17](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/4%2F2%2F17)[#it's a slow-motion game of musical cupboards I'm playing](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/it%27s-a-slow-motion-game-of-musical-cupboards-I%27m-playing) Shoved those two boxes in the closet.

[#Lent 2017](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2017)[#4/3/17](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/4%2F3%2F17)[#the hardware store didn't have the right kind of bulb on hand](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/the-hardware-store-didn%27t-have-the-right-kind-of-bulb-on-hand)[#I'll meditate on what to do with the old one](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I%27ll-meditate-on-what-to-do-with-the-old-one)[#then toss it in 5-10 years](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/then-toss-it-in-5-10-years)[#and also](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-also)[#v/m to Senator Feinstein](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/v%2Fm-to-Senator-Feinstein)[#w/ thanks for agreeing to filibuster](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/w%2F-thanks-for-agreeing-to-filibuster) Replaced flashlight.

[#Lent 2017](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2017)[#4/4/17](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/4%2F4%2F17)[#no seriously it's been years](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/no-seriously-it%27s-been-years) Used the blender.

[#Lent 2017](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2017)[#4/5/17](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/4%2F5%2F17)[#I found a little box of votive candles](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-found-a-little-box-of-votive-candles)[#but not a match in the place](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/but-not-a-match-in-the-place)[#I should fix that](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-should-fix-that) Excavated the junk drawers.

[#Lent 2017](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2017)[#4/6/17](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/4%2F6%2F17)[#incidentally excavated my bag](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/incidentally-excavated-my-bag)[#and two file boxes](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-two-file-boxes)[#finding several items previously vanished](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/finding-several-items-previously-vanished)[#including one I put someone else to a good deal of trouble to replace](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/including-one-I-put-someone-else-to-a-good-deal-of-trouble-to-replace)[#oh dear](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/oh-dear) Located property tax bill.

[#Lent 2017](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2017)[#4/7/17](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/4%2F7%2F17)[#forgot to post this yesterday](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/forgot-to-post-this-yesterday) Paid property taxes.

[#Lent 2017](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2017)[#4/8/17](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/4%2F8%2F17)[#4/9/17](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/4%2F9%2F17)[#took me two days to get this far](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/took-me-two-days-to-get-this-far)[#for optimal results I need to add a packet of plain manila folders](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/for-optimal-results-I-need-to-add-a-packet-of-plain-manila-folders)[#maybe next year](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/maybe-next-year) Sorted files.  

Found these:  

You may be wondering why on earth I would keep taxpayer instruction booklets in my files. If so, I am your companion in bewilderment.

not shown: the rest of the two bags of misc paper to be recycled

[#Lent 2017](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2017)[#4/10/17](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/4%2F10%2F17)[#iiii writes](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/iiii-writes)[#strange things are afoot](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/strange-things-are-afoot) Posted story.

> ##  [Houses in Motion; or, The Romance of the Were-House and the Dread Gazebo ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F10232918&t=MTU4OWRkMjA3ODc4OTYyZmVlYjIxMWNlZjUzNTVkYzlmZmZiN2YwZSxpRm9aZkhtUQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A0uBFBznWrCGtBXYYAWqPPA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwelkinalauda.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F159439469044%2Fposted-story-houses-in-motion-or-the-romance&m=1)
> 
> Chapters: 1/1  
> Fandom: [Supernatural](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Ftags%2FSupernatural&t=ZGIwNzUwMGU2OGYwYWI2NjczZmI2Njc1Y2FhNDgwM2E0NDg1OTVkMSxpRm9aZkhtUQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A0uBFBznWrCGtBXYYAWqPPA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwelkinalauda.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F159439469044%2Fposted-story-houses-in-motion-or-the-romance&m=1), [The Tale of Eric and the Dread Gazebo](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Ftags%2FThe%2520Tale%2520of%2520Eric%2520and%2520the%2520Dread%2520Gazebo&t=MTlkNTZkYjYwODFiNzM3ZGMxYjYyYTBjNzRkMzM4YmYxNzVlMTg3YyxpRm9aZkhtUQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A0uBFBznWrCGtBXYYAWqPPA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwelkinalauda.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F159439469044%2Fposted-story-houses-in-motion-or-the-romance&m=1)  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply  
> Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester  
> Characters: Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester, Castiel, Impala (Supernatural)  
> Additional Tags: Transformation, Body Horror, house porn, Shedding, We have a Destiel crackfic for that  
> Summary:
> 
> Dean is cursed to transform every full moon. One month he meets his match.

[#Lent 2017](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2017)[#4/11/17](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/4%2F11%2F17)[#I spent it on club soda and plain yogurt](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-spent-it-on-club-soda-and-plain-yogurt) Used up the last of that Target gift card.

[#Lent 2017](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2017)[#4/12/17](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/4%2F12%2F17)[#it's a slow-motion game of musical cupboards I'm playing](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/it%27s-a-slow-motion-game-of-musical-cupboards-I%27m-playing)[#What do you call a pastry chef's working attire?](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/What-do-you-call-a-pastry-chef%27s-working-attire%3F)[#Bakewear](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Bakewear) redistributed the bakeware & mixing bowls. _eta_ : had a much-belated epiphany and moved the dishtowels to the empty drawer

[#Lent 2017](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2017)[#4/13/17](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/4%2F13%2F17) Put the tape with the wrapping supplies.

[#Lent 2017](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2017)[#4/14/17](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/4%2F14%2F17) Got [stork scissors](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.joann.com%2Fgingher-stork-3-1-2in-embroidery-scissors%2F3537222.html%3Fgclid%3DCOKriYjypdMCFYFqfgod-QoA1g&t=YzkxOWZmMmU3ZmZkYmQ3NmRmYTE3MjUxOWY1M2I4MzNiOGZkYjVlNyx3dHcwN1lsSA%3D%3D&b=t%3A0uBFBznWrCGtBXYYAWqPPA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwelkinalauda.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F159593817639%2Fgot-stork-scissors&m=1).

[#Lent 2017](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2017)[#4/15/17](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/4%2F15%2F17) went through the storage container cabinet. I say ‘went through’ rather than ‘cleaned out’ because I’m still not ready to send all the accumulated plastic containers to a landfill. But still. There was shuffling.

[#Lent 2017](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Lent-2017) [#4/16/17](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/4%2F16%2F17) [#the Lenten Saga draws to a close](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/the-Lenten-Saga-draws-to-a-close) [#all y'all have a beautiful Spring](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/all-y%27all-have-a-beautiful-Spring)

 

**Happy Easter!**

  


[http://www.cakewrecks.com/home/2009/4/9/lamb-entations.html](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.cakewrecks.com%2Fhome%2F2009%2F4%2F9%2Flamb-entations.html&t=NjQzNTQ4YzIzOTQ1MDYyNDViZjNiZjYyYTNkZWZjNzIyNzJlMTBiMixFeTNEelpmcQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A0uBFBznWrCGtBXYYAWqPPA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwelkinalauda.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F159667974329%2Fhappy-easter&m=1)

\-----

got the rest of the miscellaneous crap up off the floor.

**Still to do:**

  * find somewhere that will shred my financial scrap
  * start watching season one of The Librarians 
  * re-start studying for professional licensing exam
  * apologize to my sister Prima for that thing I said, and also that other thing I said
  * check in with my sister Secunda about the skirt she was fixing for me, and thank her for her kindness



**Maybe next year:**

  * Do Something about the music situation
  * Do Something about that annoying piece of Ikea that’s holding most of the music
  * organize my files properly (which should be easier, now that I’ve got a lot of crap shoveled into the ‘to shred’ pile)
  * earring organization - the last-but-one sort was better, I just have to re-create it
  * stop saying things to Prima that I’ll just end up wanting to apologize for 




End file.
